


Bet on it

by a_perverted_squid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Relationship, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_perverted_squid/pseuds/a_perverted_squid
Summary: “And what now?” He asked, completely uninterested.“Had a bet with Tina,” Gavin’s lips curled into a smile. “She thinks I can’t beat you in arm wrestling, only way to find out.” He snickered as he put his arm on the table.“Right.”





	Bet on it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BriWei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriWei/gifts).

> A fic for my lovely friend Bri, hope you like it!

It was late, way past Nines’ work time. Yet he was still in his seat, silently going over a case. If he were a normal person, or better said android, he would’ve gone home a long time ago. However, it was in his nature to efficiently finish each given task.

He looked up at his computer screen, comparing the information given to him with the ones he gathered himself. Some minor details were off but other than that everything else seemed alright. He was more than sure he’d be able to figure out what really happened and bring the criminals to justice. 

“Damn Tincan learn to take a break.” Gavin said as he smacked Nines’ back with such force the android lost his balance for a moment.

“I don’t need a break Detecive, I’m an android.” He replied as he fixed his jacket.

“Do I look like I give a fuck?” Reed snickered as he walked away, slowly dragging his feet towards the break room.

Nines just shook his head. That dumb bastard was on his way to drink his seventh coffee today. On more than one occasion Nines wondered how it was even possible for Reed to still be alive after consuming caffeine in such large quantities.

“Come over here, I need you for a bit!” Reed called out, his voice echoing throughout the empty office.

Nines said nothing, he just rolled his eyes as he contemplated whether or not he should go over to Gavin. He hesitated for a moment before getting up. He neatly put his chair back and headed for the break room, a look of annoyance plastered on his face.

The moment he stepped into the room, Nines was overwhelmed with the strong aroma of freshly brewed coffee. It was a pleasant scent, he enjoyed it very much. It was in his nature to analyze everything he came across and coffee most certainly wasn’t an exception. He shamelessly scanned the break room, quickly going over every single object, and person, that found itself within those walls. 

“You called?” Nines asked.

“Yes, yes.” Reed nodded his head, gesturing towards the empty spot in front of him.

Nines raised an eyebrow as he looked at the empty spot across Gavin. He didn’t quite understand what Reed wanted him to do.

“Excuse me but what do you need from me?” 

“Just stand there you idiot.” Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” Nines said as he finally did what Gavin asked.

“Hurry up Tincan we don’t have all night, arm on the table!”

His LED flickered yellow as he wondered what Reed’s intentions were. But just like before he did as the other man said.

“And what now?” He asked, completely uninterested.

“Had a bet with Tina,” Gavin’s lips curled into a smile. “She thinks I can’t beat you in arm wrestling, only way to find out.” He snickered as he put his arm on the table.

“Right.” Nines replied, suddenly interested in what Gavin had to say.

He propped his arm on the table and waited for Gavin to do the same. He was more than confident he’d win, he was an android after all, it was in his nature to win.

But the moment Gavin wrapped his fingers around Nines’ synthetic skin, the android felt an odd unfamiliar feeling. His sensors suddenly overloaded and he found himself unable to focus. Before he could even process what was happening, his arm was pressed against the table.

Nines was an android, it wasn’t in his nature to lose and yet he lost. But looking at Gavin’s smug face, looking at that cocky smile, gave him a sense of accomplishment.

**Author's Note:**

> @apervertedsquid -> twitter


End file.
